The Redemption of Lavitz: Chapter 1
by The Twisted mind of the Sandman
Summary: The redemption of Sions' greatest Hero and Betrayer, Lavitz Shawe.


The stark white towers of Renada shown in the evening sun. The tall  
spires overlooked the dazzling city below, from atop its perch above  
the alcove, overlooking the Ugeli River. A wind of change was  
swooping through the city, flowing up the walls of the castle,  
entwining themselves with the newly placed flags of the Imperial  
Order.

Lavitz Shawe strode through the hallways, coming into the great hall  
of Renada. Four Crimson Red bodyguards, the Blood Knights, followed  
behind him. He strode up to the throne, turning, letting his cape  
flow behind him as he sat, a content smile to his face. The conquest  
of Sion was complete. He was the ruler now.

His four bodyguards took up positions in the hall. Two at the door,  
two of them to either side of the throne. They were more for mere  
show then actual usefulness. There was no one on Sion left that can  
threaten him or his power. His rule was complete, his dominance  
final.

It had been four years since the death of his would-be second in  
command, Bryan Fury. It had not phased him, not in the least. Bryan  
was too cocky for his own good, Lavitz knew that. Deep down inside of  
him, it what was left of the "old" Lavitz, he hated Bryan deeply.

Three cloaked figures, dark brown hoodies, converged upon the  
entrance to the castle. Four Elite Imperial Guardsmen blocked their  
way. Two of them put their spears in front of the grand door,  
blocking the entrance.

"No one is allowed inside of the castle," One said.

The one in the middle of the three stood silently for a moment. His  
hand came out of his robe, waving in front of the soldiers, the air  
tingling with magic.

The soldier shook his head, and then turned back. "I mean of course,  
save for you three," he said with a nod, allowing them passage inside.

They made their way up the stairs, the lead man convincing guards as  
they went. They walked slowly, measuredly to the entrance of the  
Great Hall, two Crimson Guards flanking the sides of the doorway.  
With a touch of magic, they stepped into the Hall.

Lavitz Shawe, who had been at that time lost in thought, starred up  
from his dreamy gaze. He saw the three in brown robings standing in  
midst of the halls. He turned to the guard nearest him.

"Didn't I say that I shall not be disturbed?" he said with a bored  
tone.

The Guard didn't move or say anything at first. "I had told all the  
guards in the building to not allow anyone inside, sire" he said,  
bowing quickly, "My life is forfeit for this grave mistake"

Lavitz chuckled, "O please just stand up. I do not your blood on  
this rich carpentry," he said with a grin. He turned to the  
three, "Leave me" he said.

The lead man walked forward, taking his hood off slowly. His hair was  
tossled, a short goatee and moustache to his face. He stood around  
6'2", his muscular body defining the brown robe before him. He  
slowly parted his robe, a sword jetting out of it. Its brilliantly  
black and gold handle, the word "TRUTH" blazing in the light,  
twinking in Lavitz's eye. A twenty two year old Phoenix Shawe stood  
before his father, the spitting image of what Lavitz was so long ago.

Lavitz's eyes starred in shock, then a small grin came to his  
face. "Seize them," he said smoothly.

The four Blood Knights ran with amazing speed towards the three.  
Phoenix continued to walk forward, arms at his side. The one to his  
left, flew forward, Dragonblade outstretched as he dueled with the  
two blood nights. Blake's long red hair fell smoothly over his  
face, his boyish features now gone, a deep scar running down the  
side of his face. It was the price he had paid for the ultimate  
retribution.

The other to his right flew out of her cloak, hands outstretched  
into the air. She wore a tight light brown top, beige leather  
pants, tapering off into small brown boots. Her curves were  
amazing, Aurora fitting in to her woman hood. She was one of the  
most attractive people alive, save when she was in this mode. She  
also became the fiercest. Her eyebrows were creased as she muttered  
spells, her hands working extremely fast, light coming from the  
rings of passion.

Lavitz stood up from his throne, watching the utter useless ness of  
the guards. He starred at his son who was walking toward him. He  
pulled the Sword of Power that was at his side, its deafening ring  
filling the air, the sound of energy cackling from it. He grinned  
at him. "When I finish you this day Phoenix, everything will be  
complete and I shall be the ruler of all things" Lavitz said  
smoothly, no hint of the anger that boiled inside of him.

Phoenix reached down, pulling out the Sword of Truth, aware of the  
chaos around him, but focusing on his father. Its familiar ring  
filled the room, overpowering his fathers. The word TRUTH burned in  
his hand as he placed the blade before his face. "You will never  
rule everything father. It is not your destiny" He swung the sword  
diagonally fast.

Lavitz blocked and parried with his own. A duel between father and  
son had begun on the raised level of the thrown room. Energy clashes  
and metal rings erupted from the battle. Lavitz was surprised at how  
well his son had become adapt through the sword; he was actually  
TRYING to hit him, which was something Lavitz wasn't used to.

With a quick spin, Phoenix twirled around his father, his hand  
covering Lavitz's face. Immediately, Lavitz's face began to burn, he  
screaming in horror. The Sword of Power fell from his hands,  
clanging loudly on the floor. He screamed in pain, grasping at  
Phoenix's hand, trying to take it off. Aurora and Blake, finished  
with the guards, walked up behind Phoenix.

"See father" Phoenix began, "See the truth father"

"See" Blake said.  
"Seek" Phoenix followed.  
"Confess" Aurora finished.

With those final three words, Lavitz's entire world fell into  
chaos...


End file.
